In recent years, various vitamin E derivatives have been synthesized, and they have been suggested as an antioxidant component and a moisture retaining component. Specific examples include vitamin E sulfuric acid esters (see unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 55-13214), polyethoxylated vitamin E (see unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 5-194474 and No. 11-35577), polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene vitamin E (see unexamined patent publication (Kohyo) No. 2002-517389), and polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene vitamin E with an added functional group (see unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 2003-277392). In the literature (Kokai No. 2003-277392), the compound was also suggested as a solubilizing agent, in which the vitamin E portion and the polyoxypropylene portion are hydrophobic groups and the polyoxyethylene portion is a hydrophilic group.
These conventional vitamin E derivatives are satisfactory in the functions as an antioxidant component or a moisture retaining component. However, the functions as a solubilizing agent or an emulsifier are still unsatisfactory, and they cannot realistically be used as a cosmetic raw material.
In addition, a lotion etc. that has no sticky feeling during drying after the application on the skin and is excellent in the feeling in use has been awaited.